Black Is Back
by x-Mrs-x-Sirius-x-Black-x
Summary: The sequel to Back In Time; Hermione returns home with notes on how to get Sirius, the man she fell in love with, back. She had been told it would be difficult, but is her love strong enough to pull her through? Part 3 of the No Going Back series. Disclaimer: I own only the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello hello hello! *in the style of Count Olaf*. I told you! I promised there'd be a sequel, and here it is! I hope you like it!))**

**Chapter One**

Hermione whooshed through the air, the sound piercing her ears and stinging her eyes.

'I love you.'

She landed with a thud an a soft mound of earth, spread-eagled on the ground. It took her a moment to sit up, look around, clear her head and note her surroundings. She was in Ottery St. Catchpole. Not that far from the Burrow. She stood, picked up her small bag with a few belongings in and ran to the Burrow, she ran and ran and ran, the wind, again stinging her eyes and piercing her ears, hair flying behind her madly.

Not bothering to knock, she exploded into the room. She had only expected Molly, maybe Remus, Tonks and Teddy at the most. But no. Arthur, Fred, George, Molly, Remus, Teddy, Tonks, Harry, Ginny were all there. And Ron.

"I know how to get Sirius back!" She panted as everyone swivelled around, shocked at her grand entrance.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to fill her lungs before repeating herself, slower and more clearly "I know how to get Sirius back."

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly gasped, bustling forward and wrapping her in a bone crushing hug, pressing a kiss to her hair, which had inflated through her journey "You're alright..."

"Yes..." She said, trying to wriggle out of her arms "Om fine, but we _need_ to get Sirius back."

Remus smiled "Let the girl go, Molly." he suggested kindly, walking over.

Molly nodded, releasing Hermione.

The bushy haired girl looked up at her former professor, her new friend "I know how to get him back..." She whispered.

"Come and sit down, Hermione..." He said, gently taking her by the elbow and leading her over. Remus pulled a chair opposite her "So, how do we-"

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron spoke suddenly.

Hermione looked at him over Remus' shoulder "I went back in time, made friends with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, got Lily and James back together and fell in love with Sirius. How's Lavender, Ronnie-kins?"

Fred and George snorted, Ginny smirked and even Tonks allowed a small smile to tug at her lips.

Ron turned red "I... Er... I didn't... Sorry, Hermione..."

"It's fine, Ronald. Just... Don't lie to me anymore, ok?"

He nodded.

Harry sat beside Remus "You can get him back? How? Who told you?"

"Your mum did, Harry... I'm so sorry... I could've saved her... And your dad..." She looked down.

"Don't, Hermione..." He said softly, resting his hands on hers "It's...it's best that you didn't. Things would have been too different."

"Harry's right, Hermione. Now, let's look at the notes..."

"So who will be going to get him?" Arthur asked as he, Remus, Hermione and Harry sat at the kitchen table, Lily's notes spread around them. Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Tonks, Teddy and Ron stood around them.

"He was Remus' best friend." Tonks put in.

"He was Harry's GodFather." Fred and George said.

"Hermione fell in love with him." Ginny said strongly, standing behind her best friend.

"Well we only need two people," Arthur said, confronting the notes "One to stay behind and one to go in."

"Hermione brought the notes back!" Ginny exclaimed "Without her we wouldn't even be getting Sirius back. She should be one of the people to go."

"Lily said... That it was really difficult. Really, really dangerous. Maybe it'd be easier, less dangerous, if two people went, and two people stayed behind. And I want to go in. I don't want to stay behind." Hermione said, oddly quietly for her.

Arthur nodded "In that case I think that Remus should go with her. Harry," he turned to the Chosen One "You have a stronger connection, emotionally, to Hermione than anyone else in this room. And Tonks, you have the strongest connection, obviously, to Remus, so, if you would be willing..."

"She has a child, Arthur. As does Remus. It's completely ridiculous to think that they could go. Anything could happen. And Harry and Hermione are only children-"

"They've been through a war, Mum." Fred said solemnly.

"And they're of age. All four of them. They deserve a choice." George nodded.

Remus looked up at his wife "He's my best friend, Dora..."

She smiled, bouncing Teddy on her hip "I know. That's why I'm going to do it. For Mum, too. She's already lost Dad, she deserves her cousin back."

"Hermione, Harry, you're sure you want to do this?" Molly asked.

"He's my Godfather." Harry said simply.

Hermione just nodded.

"Then it's settled." Arthur nodded "I'll ask Kingsley when we can get into the Department of Mystery"

Molly sighed quietly.

Hermione offered a small smile to Harry.

'I love you.'

Remus and Hermione were walking quietly on the fields surrounding the Burrow.

"He missed you..." Remus said quietly.

"I miss him. And it's only been a few hours, for him it's been..."

"15 years."

She looked down "I told him to forget me..."

"Hermione... He couldn't ever forget you."

She gulped slightly. _Had she really meant that much to him?_

"But we'll get him back." He gently squeezed her shoulder "I promise."

She nodded slightly and offered a small smile "We'll get him back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A. N. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, it went down so much better than my first story. I've officially finished school for the summer now, so the instalments should be much more frequent.**

**One review spoke of steering how Sirius felt as Hermione was growing up, at the Yule Ball etc. Would you be interested in a story for that? If so, say so in your review.**

**Also, as you may have guessed, this story has no picture, so if anyone would like to provide me with one, please do so :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

The entire Weasley clan, including Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus and Teddy, sat outside at a long table laden with different foods. It was Hermione and Charlie's 'Welcome Home' party.

"How was Romania?" Hermione asked Charlie politely, scooping some potato onto her plate.

"Great," he grinned, his face glowing "Absolutely amazing. Norberta's had five more babies since last year, and we've had two Chinese Firebolts in, hopefully they'll mate. The Longhorn's warming to me, but that might be because she's back with her baby..."

She smiled "That's great, Charlie. You sound really, really happy."

He nodded, beaming from ear to ear "So how was the past?" He asked, piling on coleslaw to his plate.

She paused slightly, but nodded none the less "It was... Interesting."

"Remus was telling us what happened," he said, moving to the plate of cold chicken, ham, turkey and other meats "Said you were with Sirius." Charlie had always rather liked Sirius, he'd been a good friend.

She nodded slightly, looking down at her fairly barren plate "I guess... Fred, can you pass me a roll please?" She quickly looked up and changed the subject. If they were to save him in a weeks time at the most, she needed to have a clear mind.

With a grin, Fred threw over a bread roll.

Hermione smiled, catching it.

"Remus?" Harry said, buttering a roll "Did Hermione really love Sirius?" It took a while for it to sink it, but finally it did. His best friend had fallen in love with his godfather. Or had she? Sirius was... Sirius. Maybe it was just a crush. Yes. A crush. That's all it could be.

Remus nodded, bouncing Teddy on his knee "As far as I know, yes. He certainly loved her."

"Oh." Harry said, looking down "D'you think that they'll... Be together when he comes back?" The phrase sounded foreign "He'll be 39, after all. Hermione's only nearly turning twenty."

"Oh, no," Arthur intervened "Your mother's notes say that for every year the person has been imprisoned, they get double that back. Let's see... He was 36 when he went in, and it's been three years... He'll be 30, only ten years older than Hermione."

"Oh..." Harry said glumly. She could be with such better people. Ron, Dean, Seamus. Even Malfoy would be better than her going out with his _godfather_.

"Harry, you've got to understand that they are both grown adults and can quite capably make decisions themselves." Remus said.

"Yeah, well Sirius seems a bit too grown up for Hermione and well... He's Sirius."

"He never looked at another girl after Hermione had left."

"Oh."

"... And as well as that, we've got some new people in. We've each been assigned one person to train..." Charlie spoke rapidly to Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione "I've got this girl called Evangeline, but she hates the name and-"

"You fancy her!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, beaming.

Charlie's cheeks went pink "No! No no no no! NO."

"Yes you do!" She smirked.

Twin grins stretched across Fred and George's faces "Brilliant." They said simultaneously.

Hermione chuckled softly, feeling sorry for Charlie who was now stuttering and stammering like there was no tomorrow.

"Charlie's got a girlfriend! Charlie's got a girlfriend! Charlie's got a girlfriend!" The twins and Ginny chanted, grinning madly.

"Shut it!" Charlie shouted, glaring at them as their mother walked over.

"Oh, Charlie!" She beamed, hugging him tightly "I'm so proud of you, dear. It's about time you settled down... You broke far too many hearts at school."

"Too right!" Tonks smirked.

"She'snotmygirlfriendmum." He said quickly, wriggling out of her arms "And what do you mean it's about time I settled down?"

"You almost thirt-"

"I am 27!" He said hotly.

Molly rolled her eyes "So what's her name? What's she like? How long have you two been together? Where did you meet? Where's she staying?"

"Merlin, mum... Her name's Evangeline, but she hates the name. We're NOT together. She hardly even likes me. She's new at the Sanctuary, I'm training her. The Leakey."

"She can't stay there, Charlie! Owl her immediately and invite her to stay."

"She doesn't even li-"

"_Charlie_."

"Yes, mum... I'll do it tonight..." He muttered, walking away and over to Hermione.

"So do you fancy her?" Hermione asked, a smile tugging her lips.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. It makes no difference. She hates me."

Hermione smiled slightly "I don't think anyone could hate you, Charlie. So what's she like?"

"She's amazing... She was in my year, but a Ravenclaw and..."

**The Sirius-saving plan will begin in the next chapter, with maybe an owl from Miss Evangeline (who is my own OC). Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A. N. Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoy the Ronks moment, I so enjoyed writing it. We'll have a day or two with Eva before moving to save Sirius, so stay reading!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Dear Charlie,_

_I've sent this back with my owl. Yours passed out. _

_I'd like to stay, if that's alright. But are you sure you want me to? You didn't seem too keen of me at the Sanctuary. If you don't, send the owl back with a note by tonight. If not, I'll see you to,or row morning._

_Thanks,_

_Eva._

Charlie mentally grinned as he told his mother she would be staying.

"So we can do it this Friday?" Hermione asked Arthur as he bustled about the kitchen, making numerous cups of tea and coffee.

"Yes. Kingsley wanted it done fairly soon, and that Friday would be the best day to do so."

She nodded slightly. They were getting him back. She was getting him back.

Remus smiled across at her, and got a small smile in return.

Hermione remembered small moments of her time at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had always called her kitten, despite how much she hated it. She missed it now.

_Stop it_, she told herself _You need a clear mind. Stop thinking about him._

She nodded to herself. Seeing him would be more than enough.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and help me make some food for tonight? Charlie, go and send that letter."

Charlie nodded, clearly happy and jogged up the stairs, just missing running into Ron.

Hermione smiled, walking over and helping Mrs Weasley with the food "Charlie seems happy." She observed, chopping up cucumber.

Molly smiled, nodding as she pulled out numerous things from cupboards "She sounds nice. And he hasn't looked this happy in a while. I think that there is something, even if he won't admit it."

Hermione chuckled softly and nodded "It's just Fred and George now."

"So it is." She smiled slightly.

Remus and Tonks sat on the sofa in the living room, Teddy crawling around in front of them.

"Did you know an Evangeline?" Remus asked, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Mm." She nodded, nestling into him "In the same year as Charlie, a year above me. She seemed to be the only one who didn't fall for his charm and good looks."

"Oh, and you did?" He raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Maybe." She smirked, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

He chuckled softly, kissing her forehead, looking down at his son.

Teddy gurgled, his hair changing from his turquoise blue, to his father's mousy brown, to his mother's bubblegum pink and back again. He beat his fists, grinning up at his parents.

Tonks smiled softly down at him "Come to Mummy..." She held out her arms.

Teddy beamed up at her, eyes sparkling, and crawled over to the sofa, fumbling to get up. Tonks chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around his small body. He nestled into the gap between her and Remus, yawning widely.

Remus smiled down at him, wrapping his other arm around the front of them, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Mummmmm-ma!" Teddy shouted after screwing up his face in concentration.

Tonks looked at Remus, eyes wide

Remus simply grinned "We may have been practicing."

Tonks laughed softly, squeezing Teddy in a hug "Mummy's cleverest boy..." She whispered against his neck. Remus smiled, gently stroking back her hairs she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Growing up too quickly..." He murmured, smiling "Maybe we need another one."

Charlie let the owl fly off, smiling, before laying back on his bed, stretching his arms behind him. He kicked off his shoes, bending his legs up at the knees as he thought about where people would be staying. Remus and Tonks in Mum and Dad's room. Fred and George in theirs. Bill and Fleur in his and Bill's room. Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. Harry and Ron in Ron's room. Mum and Dad in the living room. He would probably be staying with Fred and George, oh joy. And Eva... With Ginny and Hermione. At least Hermione would keep her sane.

He yawned, examining a new scar on his muscled tricep. He traced it with his other finger. Mum hadn't noticed. Yet. She always did. Well, to be fair, scars _did_ cover the majority of his body, so it would be hard not to miss a new one. He yawned again. Bloody time difference. Only one and he was already knackered. One... Eva would be here in an hour.

He sat up almost immediately. Eva would be here in an hour. He stood and walked downstairs and sat, waiting, ignoring Fred and George's taunts.

"Hermione?" Harry called, knocking on Ginny's door.

"Come in!" Ginny called.

Harry pushed open the door and smiled at his girlfriend "Where's 'Mione?"

"Bathroom. She'll be out in a minute." The red head smiled, standing and giving him a brief kiss. "She hasn't spoken about him," she whispered while close to him "Or her time there."

He nodded slightly, trying to imagine himself in her shoes but failing.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, sweeping her hair into a ponytail. She smiled at Harry, giving him a quick hug "How are you?" She asked, pulling back.

He nodded and smiled "I'm good. I just wanted to check... Is there anything we have to do? Like preparations?"

After a moments thought, she shook her head "No. You just need plenty of rest and a clear head."

He nodded and smiled "I'll spend Thursday sleeping then. I'll see you two downstairs." He said, turning to the door.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly before he left. He turned his head to face her. "You really do look like your Dad. And you really have got your Mum's eyes."

**For those who wanted to know, I HAVE started a story on how Sirius felt, but it will NOT be written in chronological order. Check it out off you haven't done so already! It's called 'I Need Her Back'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A. N. Enter Miss Evangeline :-) Please, please, please review, and I promise we'll be on our hunt for Mr Black next!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

"Charlie!" Ginny grinned "Your girlfriend's here!"

"She is NOT my girlfriend." He glared at her, but stood almost immediately.

Ginny smirked and walked to the door with everyone else.

A girl who looked around twenty five stood outside. She was rather tall, slim and had a slight tan. She had long hair, feathered at the front with a sweeping full fringe, dyed a vibrant red with gold highlights. She had a large scar, going the length from the centre of her forehead, across her left eye and ending just below her cheek bone. She smiled brightly, icy grey eyes glittering.

"Go and help her with her bags, Charlie." Molly muttered, pushing him forward.

Charlie stumbled slightly, earning a snigger from Fred and George. He shot them a glare as he walked out.

"'Ello." Eva grinned, tossing him one of her bags.

"Alright?" Charlie smiled, caching the bag with ease and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Just because you're all muscle doesn't mean you can show off." She muttered, lifting up another bag, lifting it over her own shoulder "Thanks for letting me stay."

He nodded, smiling as they walked toward the house "Couldn't let my best student stay alone, could I?"

"Hey!" She protested "I'm older than you!"

"By five months," he smirked "Mum, this is Eva."

Molly smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the girl in a tight hug.

Eva coughed slightly as the air was squeezed out of her "It's nice to meet you." She wheezed.

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you." She beamed, pulling back and holding her at arms length.

Eva smiled "And you, Mrs Weasley." She nodded.

Molly smiled brightly, finally releasing her so she could meet the rest of the family.

"Wotcha." Tonks grinned at Eva.

Eva grinned brightly, hugging her tightly before pulling back "You're so much more bloody mature than I am. You're married. You've got a child. And I can't even get a boyfriend."

Tonks chuckled "You'll get one soon enough."

She shrugged slightly as Molly called them outside for dinner.

"Oi!" Fred called quietly "Charlie!" He beckoned him over.

Charlie walked over after telling Eva he'd be out soon enough "What?"

"First off, she doesn't hate you. Clearly. In fact, we reckon she quite fancies you." George said, leaning back against the wall.

"And if you don't do something, we will, 'cos she is pretty damn good looking." Fred continued.

Here, Charlie glared at him.

"But we won't," he said quickly "But what's with the scar?"

Charlie paused. To be quite honest, he didn't even know himself. She didn't have it during school. He hasn't seen her during the war. She had it when she arrived at the Sanctuary. And anytime he asked her how she had got it, she would either hit him or walk off. Well, she had told him numerous times that she wouldn't tell him. He simply shrugged, said it wasn't their business and walked outside.

"D'you fancy my brother?" Ginny asked Eva, leaning against the outside wall of the Burrow. She was never one to beat about the bush.

Eva's face flushed slightly and she shook her head "No. Course not."

A smirk tugged on Ginny's lips "I won't tell anyone." She assured her.

"I _don't_."

"Fine." Ginny nodded "You'll admit it soon enough. I'll show you your room later."

Eva nodded slightly. Ginny was just as Charlie had described her to be.

Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Harry stood in a corner, each with a small plate of food, planning quietly.

"Kingsley wants us to start at six, so we'll need to be awake be five and we can Floo in."

Harry looked highly disappointed at having to be awake at five o'clock.

Hermione and Remus smiled at each other.

"For Hermione's birthday Sirius had us up around that time." Remus chuckled.

Tonks smiled "That's very sweet."

"Oh!" Arthur said suddenly "That reminds me. Molly and I were talking last night and we decided we'd have your birthday party, because you weren't with us, when Sirius gets back."

Hermione smiled brightly "Thank you, really. That's really lovely."

Arthur nodded and smiled "I highly suggest the four of you spend the next two days eating and sleeping well. Dora, Molly's offered to look after Teddy and wanted to know if you wanted her to tell your Mum."

Tonks smiled and nodded "That'd be wonderful, but I don't want Mum to know till we've got him."

He nodded and smiled "I'll go and tell her now." He walked off.

"Remus?" Hermione asked after a while, looking up at the werewolf.

"Yes?" He looked down at the girl his best friend had fallen in love with.

"What happened to my cat? The one Sirius got me for my birthday?" She had rather quite liked that cat. It was sweet, rather different to Crookshanks, but she still liked it.

He smiled "Sirius looked after it."

She frowned slightly "But he wasn't a cat person."

"He looked after it because it was yours, that made him love it."

She smiled slightly, remembering one of the conversations they had had in Grimmauld Place. She missed him. She missed him so much. She didn't want to imagine what it was like for him for fifteen years. It hurt her too much to think about him hurt or sad or lonely.

The day Sirius Black came back would be a good one indeed.

"Good night Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley." Eva smiled.

"Goodnight, dear." Molly smiled in return.

Eva bade everyone else goodnight and walked inside. Hermione and Ginny had already gone to sleep. Charlie stood in the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey. She smiled and walked over.

He smiled goofily, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, but nestled into him, taking the bottle of Firewhiskey from him and having a mouthful herself.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

She looked up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, the slight stubble scratching her lips "And you're drunk. Night, git." She walked out, smiling, and went to her room, changed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

**A. N. If you would like an image of Eva's hair and where her scar is follow my Twitter ( MrsSiriusBlack2 ) or like my Facebook page ( Mrs Sirius Black )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A. N. So the journey begins... please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Harry..." Hermione said quietly, sitting outside with him on the Thursday afternoon "I'm scared."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Of what?" He asked softly.

"What if we can't find him? What if we do and he's terrible... Better off dead?" She whispered.

He sighed softly "If he is, then you'll fix him." He assured her gently.

She nodded slightly.

"It's best not to think of it like that." He finished.

She nodded slightly and sat up, offering him a weak smile.

He smiled weakly back and stood "See you in the morning, Hermione."

"See you in the morning, Harry." She smiled, sitting standing up herself and walking inside, up to bed.

Eva and Charlie sat side by side underneath a large tree, watching the sun set quietly.

Eva lent her head back, brushing her hair to one side.

"Have you had anything to drink?" Charlie murmured.

"No... You?" Eva shook her head.

"No..."

The two had exchanged many drunken kisses and fumblings over the past two days, and the only time they were mentioned was asking each other if they had had a drink and of so, how much. Neither would admit to the other that after the first and second kiss, they had both only had a sip of Firewhiskey, lying about how much. Neither would also admit that they actually enjoyed their times together, and of course, neither would EVER admit that they actually fancied the other.

After looking at Eva for a moment, Charlie looked down and at the back of the Burrow. Their legs were entwined slightly, arms pressed against each others. Their hands were centimetres apart.

She liked him. Of course she did. Who wouldn't? He was funny and good looking. But there was more to him than that. He was kind and sweet and caring and smart and sensitive.

He liked her. Obviously. She was gorgeous, and funny, and smart, and sweet, and kind... She was amazing. And she was an amazing kisser.

He looked down at their hands. They had gotten closer, he was sure of it.

Eva looked ahead , resting her head back against the tree. Why were they acting like this? They were grown adults, for Merlin's sake. They were twenty six, Charlie nearly twenty seven. And they were acting like bloody love-struck teenagers.

Their hands hand moved closer again, fingers brushing against the others'. Charlie- or was it Eva?- finally took Eva's- or Charlie's- hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing gently.

Their heads immediately turned and their eyes locked. Eva blinked slowly. Could this be it?

Charlie slowly lent in, and Eva did, too.

Their lips met. It was pure magic. An instantaneous connection.

They lent in closer, one of Charlie's hands coming up and cupping her scarred cheek gently.

Eva gently nipped Charlie's lower lip, eliciting a quiet moan as his tongue slid along her her lips.

One of her hands slid into Charlie's ginger hair, its softness bringing her closer to him, bodies radiating heat off of each other.

One hand against her cheek and one sliding to the small of her back, Charlie slowly pulled her closer, tongue begging for entry against her lips.

Her lips parted without a second thought, allowing him entry.

His tongue slid in as he pulled her closer still. He explored her mouth, which he had been so eager to kiss since he had discovered girls.

A small moan escaped Eva's mouth as she rested a hand on his hard chest, rising slightly on her knees as though trying to be closer to him.

In response, Charlie simply lifted her and placed her in his lap.

Eva's legs moved to either side of his, straddling him as a hand slid up the front of his t-shirt, resting on his sculpted abs.

Charlie, pulling back to press soft kisses along her jaw, rested his hands on the outside of her thighs, gently caressing them, taking pride in the moans that followed.

FRIDAY

Hermione woke from her troubled sleep and silently got dressed she didn't bother brushing her hair, but just pulled it into a puffy ponytail.

She walked quietly down the stairs, meeting with Arthur, Harry, Remus and Tonks, all as bleary eyed as she.

Remus offered a small smile, and Tonks gave her a brief hug. Harry simply nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

Hermione smiled slightly, pulling back as Mr Weasley rambled on, repeating numerous times.

"Right then. Are we all ready to go? Yes? Good. I won't be able to wait with you- I've a report to complete. But good luck, send a Patronus as soon as you are finished and come back here as soon as you can." He said quickly.

"I want to take him back to Grimmauld Place." Hermione said quietly.

"What was that, Hermione?" Arthur asked, looking up from organising his papers.

"I want to take Sirius back to Grimmauld Place. It's far too busy and loud here. He won't get any sleep. He won't be able to rest. How wont have anywhere to sleep, either. He needs rest and relaxation. He's been stuck there for three years, and he's getting six back. He needs peacefulness and quiet. The only place he'll be able to get that is at his house."

Arthur nodded "Well thought out. I'll have Molly send some food over for you."

Hermione nodded as she followed him through the Floo. She felt braver now.

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione walked to the Department of Mysteries in near enough silence. Hermione took Harry's hand as they walked toward the door. She squeezed it slightly, to which he returned.

Harry quietly pushed open the door.

All four took a sharp intake of breath.

The veil stood, as it had done three- nearly four- years ago. The flimsy curtain fluttered eerily. They could all hear voices, murmurings, coming from the veil.

Hermione took a step forward, but was held back by Tonks' hand on her wrist.

"We've got to wait."

Hermione turned, nodding slightly "We need a word if we've got him, or if we need out or if you can't handle it."

"If we find him... 'Black'." Remus offered.

"And we say your name if we need you back and vice versa." Harry nodded.

"Okay, then." Hermione nodded, turning to Harry as Remus turned to Tonks.

Hermione offered Harry a weak smile in an attempt to be brave, and earned a weak smile back. The two held each other's wrists on their right hands, rather like the Unbreakable Vow. They drew their wands and held them in the middle of their joined hands, tips together. They quietly spoke the words 'Nos Coniumgimus' and a bright light flashed twice, a small, almost invisible string holding their wrists together. Meanwhile, Remus and Tonks did the same.

They walked to the entrance of the Veil. Remus and Hermione let go of Tonks' and Harry's hands, leaving them back a bit. They held each others hands.

"What's your worst nightmare, Remus?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You don't want to know..."

You have to face all of your nightmares. Every single one. Each one haunting you. More than it did the first time. To save the one you love.

Could you do that?

Could you face all your fears?

Would your love be strong enough?

**A. N. So how was the Eva/Charlie scene? There'll be more if wanted! Also, go check out my AMAZING friend, x.G. .x !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A. N. Now we're getting somewhere! Sorry for the long wait, but please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione and Remus slowly faded into the Veil, appearing with a thud in a broad, blank open space.

Hermione looked around silently. The floor, ceiling and walls were the purest white, except for a dark patch far away. She gulped quietly.

Remus gently squeezed her hand and they slowly walked forward.

Before they had even taken five steps, something barrelled into them, knocking them clean off their feet.

Hermione looked up slightly from her place on top of Lupin. Greyback towered over them, teeth and claws glistening with blood. He grinned maliciously down at them. Hermione shuffled back slightly, expecting Remus to be behind her. But he wasn't. In actual fact, Remus was staring past Greyback, pale faced and horrified.

About a foot behind the monster were two bodies, dead. A bubble-gum pink- haired woman lay curled around a turquoise- haired child. Both had blood gushing from their necks, chest and stomach.

"No..." His voice was choked. Like he was being strangled. He stared at his wife and son, shaking, face paling more so by the minute.

Greyback still stood, silently, grinning lecherously at Hermione.

She shivered slightly, staring up at him. Slowly drawing her wand, she muttered a quiet 'Stupefy'. Nothing happened. She stared at Greyback in shock. Then it dawned on her. _Of course. How could I be so _stupid_?_

"R-Remus..." She shuffled over on her knees, putting her hands on his shoulders from behind him "Remus..." She whispered.

By now, tears were falling down the man's prematurely lined face.

"It's not real..."

Shaking, Remus looked at the girl, his hazel eyes meeting hers.

"It's not real... Remember what Lily said 'Your worst nightmares'... It's not real..."

He let out a single choked sob, looking back at his 'dead' wife and son. "Worse than a fucking Boggart..." He muttered bitterly "Worse than the fucking war..."

"But they're alive." Hermione said softly, slowly standing.

Remus, himself, shakily stood, grasping his wand. Summoning a black cloth, he draped it over the two, them took Hermione's hand and walked on.

"Why are you afraid of Fenrir?" Remus asked after a moment, looking down at the frizzy haired girl.

"When we were hunting the Horcruxes, we got Snatched- that's how we ended up at Malfoy Manor. It was Greyback and Scabior's group that got us... They both said..." She cringed "_Things._ It wasn't as bad with Scabior because, well... He isn't known for murdering little girls... It's pathetic, really."

He wrapped am arm around her and gently squeezed her "It's not pathetic. It's extremely logical."

She shrugged slightly.

They continued to walk, jumping at every sound, no matter how quiet.

"Is that your worst nightmare?" Remus asked Hermione gently.

"Yes... Thank Merlin we remembered what Lily said... We could have been stuck there for hours..." Paralysed with fear...

Remus nodded slightly.

Hermione didn't need to ask Remus. It was quite clear that it _was_ his worst ever nightmare.

The two slowly walked on, closer to the dark patch on the white floor.

The journey was far longer than it looked, taking them a good hour to get even close to it, and to decipher what it was.

"It's him... Remus! It's him!" Hermione started off quiet, as though unsure, but gradually got louder, looking up at Remus, eyes shining. Holding his hand tighter, she began to run forward. Then, she stopped.

A scream bubbled in her throat.

Sirius Black lay on the floor, right in front of her. Naked, apart from a loin cloth, his body was beaten, bloody and scarred. A long, deep gash sliced across his chest and to his torso. His body was ghostly pale, the black tattoos standing out, bolder than usual. His breathing was shallow, faint and irregular, eyes shut, lids the colour of parchment.

Hermione crumbled to the ground beside him, a pain stabbing in her chest and stomach.

This was her worst nightmare. And it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**A. N. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a cliffy I left you guys with! Am I even sorry? Nope :D. Enjoy this chapter, another'll follow soon. Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

A strangled sob escaped Hermione and she cupped his face between her hands, not caring for the blood that dripped down her wrists.

She slid her hands behind his back, resting on his shoulder blades and tugged gently, cringing at the crack as she slowly pulled him to an upright position.

Remus walked over, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on each if their shoulders before speaking loud and clear "Black."

The three zoomed backward, past Greyback, past the dead images of Tonks and Teddy, through the Veil.

Hermione skidded across the floor, clutching Sirius close to her body. She buried her head in his chest, ignoring his state of unconsciousness.

Remus immediately ran over to Tonks, scooping her up and into his body in one swift movement. He clutched her hair in his hands, burying his face in her neck. Tears trickled down his face, onto her neck.

"Oh, Remus..." She whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his body, gently stroking his hair "Sh... I'm here, my love... I'm here..."

"You were dead..." His voice was strained "You were dead... You and Teddy..."

She pulled him back a fraction, wiping the tears with the pad of her thumb. She looked him in the eye "I'm alive as I can be. Our son is alive and happy. We're both alive and neither of us are ever leaving you, Remus John Lupin." And then she kissed him, hard, hands cupping her hands around his face.

After the passionate embrace, Tonks pressed their foreheads together "Right now, Hermione needs us. But tonight you're all mine." She took his hand, interlacing their fingers and walked over to Hermione and Harry.

Harry knelt beside Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "Come on... Let's get back to Grimmauld Place..."

She nodded slightly, lacing a hand in Sirius's hair and holding him close to her chest as Tonks Apparated the five of them.

Eva rolled over on the bed in the half-awake, half-asleep manner, hitting a hard wall of muscle. She frowned slightly, nudging forward against it more, nose brushing against the bare skin. She froze as a calloused hand trailed down her back, resting on the indent of the small of her back. She took in a deep breath. _It didn't happen. It didn't happen_. A strong, deep, woody cologne invaded her senses. _Bollocks. It did happen._

Charlie, still asleep, pulled the girl closer, feeling her bare skin against his own naked self.

Despite herself, Eva let out a quiet hum of appreciation, her breasts pressed against his sculpted chest. She remembered last night, of course she remembered last night, and Merlin it was amazing. _He_ was amazing.

Charlie rolled over onto his other side, bringing Eva with him and pulling her closer at the same time, his shaft pressing against her thigh.

She let out a quiet gasp, her head now buried by his chest. What she would do to feel him again... Have him touch her... No. No. _NO_. He was basically her teacher! If she cocked this up then she'd have to leave the Sanctuary, and she couldn't do that. Slowly, she began to peel away from him, not looking at him for fear she'd change her mind.

Charlie let out a moan, pulling her back to him. The absence of her body against his annoyed him slightly and gave him a large sense of longing.

Eva cursed under her breath, his shaft pressing more prominently against her now. She pushed back again, this time much harder.

It was at this point which Charlie decided to turn, his grip on Eva loosening slightly, resulting in her falling back and off the bed.

She let out a shriek, snatching the thin sheet and letting it fall over her as her head hit the floor.

"Ouch..." She moved a hand to the back of her head, rubbing it softly with a wince, clutching the sheet tighter around her.

Charlie looked down at her, blinking groggily. The sheet was extremely thin, leaving nothing to his imagination. It barely covered her breasts and just skimmed her thighs. He let out a satisfied hum.

Eva glared at him "Last night NEVER happened. And nothing like that ever would happen." She said firmly, standing and wrapping the sheet tightly around her and walking out to her room.

Charlie groaned, slamming his head back against the pillow, summoning a sheet. All he wanted was her. And he had her. And he screwed it all up.

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione carrying an unconscious Sirius appeared on the grimy doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

Harry helped Hermione lift Sirius up to get him into the house as Remus and Tonks went ahead to clear up slightly.

Harry and Hermione gently carried Sirius upstairs to his room and Hermione gently lay him on the bed, sitting at the foot of it with a concerned face.

"D'you think you could get me some potion books please, Harry?" She asked quietly "Or send an owl to the Burrow and ask Molly to send some over?"

Harry nodded "Course. I'll owl Molly. 'Mione... Are you alright?" A concerned frown passed his face.

She looked up and smiled weakly "I'm alright, Harry."

He smiled and kissed her head "You're a great witch, Hermione..." He whispered against her, before walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A. N. Sorry it's been a while, sorry it's quite short, not sorry for cliffys :D Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Hermione looked down at Sirius for the first time since they had rescued him.

He was older than the last time she had seen him, younger than the first. But, he was still gorgeous.

His jaw was more prominent, with a covering of stubble. His face was line free. His eyebrows and eyelashes were jet black, contrasting with his current paleness of his skin as his tattoos did. His cheekbones were well sculpted. His body was well defined from playing Quidditch. He looked younger than a thirty-year-old man in his sleep, despite the fact he looked as though he was in his twenties when he was seventeen. But, he was still gorgeous. And she loved him.

"Ginny! Charlie! Eva!" Molly called after receiving the owl from Harry "We're going to Grimmauld Place to help tidy."

Ginny bounded down the stairs, followed by Eva, followed by Charlie.

Eva did not look at Charlie once as they Apparated to the house.

Harry opened the door to the four, and Ginny engulfed him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

He smiled, hugging her too, holding her close "Gin... It wasn't me who was in the Veil. You should have seen Hermione..."

Ginny smiled sadly, pulling back and taking his hand as they walked up the stairs.

Molly walked into the living room, summoning the cleaning supplies from when the Order used it as their Headquarters.

Charlie looked down silently.

Eva stared at him. "I swear if you mention last night to anyone, I will hex your balls off." And with that, she followed Mrs Weasley.

Tonks and Remus sat on the bed that was in the room Remus had stayed in whilst the Order had stayed there. It was a single bed, with tatty covers.

Remus cupped her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, their noses brushing gently.

Tonks wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, looking into his eyes. She slowly leant forward and pressed her lips against his, softly.

Remus returned the kiss, pulling her loser to him, savouring the taste of her lips as he slid his hands down her body, resting in the hem of her shirt.

She lay them back, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt, resting on his scarred, but defined, abs, deepening the kiss.

Remus gently bit her bottom lips, sliding his tongue along her lips as he slid off her shirt, tossing it to a corner in the room. He gently cupped her encased breasts, sitting up and pressing kisses along her neck and down, lips barely brushing against the skin.

She let out a quiet moan, arching her back forward "Remus..."

A smirk passed his lips and he stopped "Yes, love?"

"Stop being such a tease..." She groaned.

With a grin, he tore off her trousers, throwing the shreds off the bed.

She let out a soft moan, pulling off his t-shirt and slinging down his trousers, his hard member standing erect and poking into his belly.

Remus hooked two fingers under her panties, slowly inching them down as she did his boxers.

Pressing a heated kiss to her lips, he plunged into her, her silky folds encasing him.

After a solid hour of love-making, Remus and Tonks lay back on the bed, the Metamorphmagus' head on the werewolf's chest.

She gently traced the scars on his chest, their bodies flushed "I love you..." She whispered against him.

He smiled, wrapping a thin sheet around the two "I love you, too... I love you, too..."

Hermione gently stroked Sirius' cheek, healing the large cut on his face. She looked down at him, smiling slightly. She had him back... He was back... She rested her head on his chest, moving and laying down beside him.

"Sirius Orion Black, I am madly in love with you..." She whispered.

"So am I, Granger..." A familiar voice said slowly and scratchily, as though unsure.


	9. Chapter 9

**((A. N. First and foremost, I want to apologise for this post being so delayed AND for being so short. I've been extremely busy lately, so haven't had time/WiFi! **

**Any way, please please please R&R, as without reviews the story will be discontinued! Also, if Hulu have any plans/ideas or just want a chat, feel free to massage me!**

**Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione froze. He couldn't be awake... But he was. He was awake!

"S-Sirius?" She whispered, almost silently, the excitement and nervousness bubbling on her chest

A hand shakily wrapped around her waist, gently resting on her hip.

She beamed, rolling over to face him.

His eyes were half closed, head looking at her.

She slid a hand up to cup his cheek, to which he leaning slightly into. She smiled brightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips "I'm going to get Harry and Remus..." She whispered, sliding out of his arms and bounding down the stairs.

She skidded into the kitchen, gripping the door.

She looked directly at Remus and Harry "He's awake!" She breathed.

The two men immediately stood and clambered up the stairs after Hermione.

They walked quickly into Sirius' room.

He had, once again, lost consciousness.

Remus frowned slightly, and Harry looked at Hermione, a questioning look on his face.

Hermione frowned "He was awake... He was awake..." She walked over and sat by him again, still frowning.

Remus walked quietly over, resting a hand on her shoulder "Perhaps we should go downstairs... Get a cup of tea..."

She shook her head "I don't want to leave him..." She mumbled.

"It's best to leave him to rest... Come on." He gently took her hand and led her down.

* * *

Ginny and Tonks sat in the kitchen-cum-dining room, talking quietly. The two looked up as Hermione re-entered.

Hermione looked down, sitting opposite them silently.

Harry sat beside Ginny, Remus beside Tonks.

Molly walked in, chiding Eva and Charlie.

"The two of you need to grow up and stop arguing." She said firmly "Oh, Hermione, dear." She stood her up and hugged her tightly "How are you, dear? Let's get you some tea... Harry and the others have already had some and it's only fair you do, too..." She bustled into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on with a flick of her wand.

Hermione smiled slightly, taking the teacup as Mrs Weasley handed it to her.

Tonks smiled sleepily at Remus, holding his hand, linking their fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Remus himself smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Harry playfully lifted Ginny onto his lap, arms wrapping around her middle as he squeezed her gently.

She chuckled softly, resting her head back onto his shoulder.

Molly smiled softly, sipping a mug of tea herself. After a while, she cleared her throat and spoke "Perhaps we should get going, now. Give Hermione some time al-"

"No." Hermione shook her head "No. Please stay. It'll be lonely with you all gone..."

Molly nodded with a kindly smile "Of course, dear. I need to get home, though, to make dinner, but I'm sure the rest of them will stay."

Hermione smiled slightly as Molly gathered her things and left. Finishing her tea, she stood "I think I'm going to wait with Sirius..." She said softly, before walking off.

After numerous cups of tea, the six dispersed, Harry, Remus and Charlie to the drawing room, Eva, Ginny and Tonks to the Library.

* * *

"I worry about her..." Remus murmured, leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed "Would you tell me... What they were like?"

Smiling slightly, Remus nodded "They weren't close at first, but it was obvious Padfoot wanted her, no matter how much he denied it. He asked her out, but I think she was think about the future, and said no. He clearly wasn't happy, but didn't let it show, so they got closer and were friends. The they kissed at the Ball and were inseparable ever since. He was... Distraught when she left."

Harry nodded slightly. It seemed strange to hear about his Godfather being upset about his best friend leaving him. "But he'll be better now that she's got him back, though?"

Remus nodded, and smiled "I'm sure he will be."

* * *

Eva, Tonks and Ginny sat on the sofa, talking lightly about respective partners, plans and family.

"So," Ginny began, looking across at Eva "When did you sleep with Charlie?"

A grin stretched across Tonks' face as a blush spread across Eva's cheeks.

There was no point denying it. They both would see through her "The other night..." She mumbled, looking down.

Ginny squealed quietly "That's great!"

Eva shook her head "No it's not. Can we just... Not talk about it? Concentrate on Sirius and Hermione?"

The two girls sighed but nodded.

"So. For Hermione's birthday party..."

"D'you think he could've been awake?" Harry asked Remus, leaning by a bookcase opposite the werewolf.

He shrugged "Could have been, I s'pose. But she could've just as easily imagined it."

Harry nodded, looking up at the ceiling and sighing.

Hermione lay in bed with Sirius again, nestling into his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She murmured quietly, speaking to him. After a while, her eyes drooped shut, her breathing matching his.


	10. Chapter 10

**((A. N. I'm so sorry about the delay! Please enjoy and do review!**

**Enjoy!))**

Chapter Ten

Hermione nestled into Sirius, reliving every moment she had spent with him, both when she attended school with him and when he was older.

She loved him.

She missed him.

She needed him.

All she could think about was if he'd wake up. What if he didn't? What if he was really dead, and all of this was for nothing?

No.

She couldn't think like that. She had to be positive.

Of course he'd wake up. Of course he would.

_What the fuck am I doing here? Why am I asleep? I was awake earlier. Where the fuck am I? My head hurts. Who the bloody hell is lying next to me? Don't tell me I got drunk again. That was one time. I'm not drunk. But my head hurts. Hangover? Who is lying next to me? I need a piss. I need a piss. I need a piss!_ thoughts zoomed through Sirius' head as Hermione's bushy hair tickled his chest. In one instant, he exploded out of bed and into the bathroom beside his room. He let out a happy sigh as he relieved himself.

Hermione snapped up in bed, eyes wide. Her head turned sharply to the bathroom, causing a painful crick in her neck. She rubbed it tenderly, squinting her eyes to look toward the bathroom.

Sirius let out a sigh, wrapping himself in a black dressing gown, scratching his neck as he walked downstairs. He yawned, walking into the kitchen.

Remus, Harry, Tonks and Ginny stood, gawking at Sirius.

Sirius gave a normal nod of the head toward them, barely looking up as Hermione practically flew into the room.

She stared at him, eyes wide, hair wild, an almost replica of when she first arrived.

Eva and Charlie sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, each having a cup of tea and avoiding the other's eye line.

"We should talk..." Charlie murmured, reaching his hand across to take the girl's.

Eva didn't move her hand, but didn't take his either "I don't want to talk." She mumbled.

Charlie sighed softly and took both of her hands "Look at me, Eva." When she didn't, he sighed "Eevvaa... Eeevvvaaa... Evangeline."

Her head snapped up and she scowled at him "You know I don't like that name. But what do you want?"

"One date. Just one. No sex, unless you want to, just two people out on a date. We'll act like we don't even know each other. Just one date. Please?"

After looking into his bright blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, she sighed and nodded "Fine. One date."

"Please tell me I'm not going mad..." Hermione whispered, aimed mainly at Remus but she remained looking at Sirius.

"No..." Remus said quietly "You're not..."

"Sirius..." Hermione said quietly, walking into the kitchen, resting her hand in his arm.

He stopped moving.

"Sirius... It's me..."

Sirius whipped around, eyes wider than usual as he stared at Hermione.

He had her back. He had his beautiful, smart, intelligent Hermione back. And he was back.

After staring at her for a full minute, he laced one hand in her hair, the other pressed flat against the small of her back and pulled her flush against him, their lips crushing together.

Hermione let out a soft cry against his lips, melting against him, eyes shutting instantly.

Sirius' strong arms held her close to him, breaking the kiss. Despite it being short, it was passionate and, to them, lasted a lifetime.

Hermione prised herself from his arms and took his hand, turning him to face the others. He blinked slowly, staring at the silent faces of his best friend, his second cousin and his god son.

Tonks approached him first, and simply enveloped him in a hug, her hair turning an even brighter pink as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you..." She whispered.

"I'm here now." He said softly, voice still slightly crackly.

She pulled back and smiled slightly at him, before walking back and urging Remus forward.

Very hesitantly, Remus walked toward Sirius.

The Animagus' face cracked into a grin "So you finally asked her." He croaked.

Despite himself, Remus laughed "You'll meet our son soon. When you're better."

Sirius' grin broadened "And you finally got shagged! Little Ree-Moos is growing up!" He smirked.

Remus chuckled, turning as Harry walked over.

Sirius looked at his Godson. He had grown so much since he had last seen him. He was a man.

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly.

Sirius clapped his back "'Ello, Harry..."

"Sirius..."

"I'm here."

He pulled back, smiling slightly "I should owl Mrs Weasley. She'll want to know. And Andy."

Sirius nodded, offering a smile.

Harry walked out, as did Tonks and Remus, leaving Hermione and Sirius on their own.

Sirius looked down at Hermione, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled slightly.

He led her to the table, sitting her down opposite him and taking her hands. He looked intently into her eyes "You broke my heart when you left, kitten," Hermione looked down "I thought I'd done something wrong... That I'd hurt you," he traced circles on the top of her hand with his thumb "And then I thought you were dead... And then you were there. At Hogwarts. A student. I thought I'd gone mad. Then I realised it was you. That was the happiest day of my life, Hermione."

She looked up. It was the first time he had said her name since he had been awake. It sounded perfect.

"I love you, kitten. I love you so damn much. Please tell me you're not with anyone. Please..."

"I love you." Hermione said softly "I love you, Sirius. No one else."

His eyes brightened, and he grinned, lacing their fingers.

After a while of sitting in peace, he spoke. "So how old am I?"

"Thirty-two this year." She said softly.

"Brilliant." He grinned "And you're... Nineteen...?"

She nodded, smiling "Yes."

"So is it socially acceptable for me to be your boyfriend?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow "And who said I'd be your girlfriend?"

His face fell, eyes becoming empty.

She stared at him for a few minutes before smiling "I'm joking, Sirius." She said softly.

He playfully glared at her, standing and walking over "Come here, Hermione."

With a curious smile, she stood an walked over.

"You little minx!" He smirked, lifting her in one swift movement in a fireman's lift.

Hermione squealed "Sirius! Put me down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I won't!" He said, spinning her around.

She wriggled in his arms "Stop it!" When he didn't, she turned to face him and pointed at him "Put me down. Now." She said firmly, in a tone not unlike the one she had used with Grawp.

He sighed exaggeratedly and slowly put her down.

She nodded "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You've got stitches and you need rest, understand?"

"Yes, Nurse Granger..." He mumbled.

She gently lifted his chin to look at her "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." She kissed him softly "Now upstairs. Get some sleep. I'll be just down here. The war's over. No one can hurt us anymore. We're safe."

He nodded, kissing he forehead.

If only they knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**((A. N. And the next instalment is up :) Please please please review!**

**Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sirius lay sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He did feel younger, as though he had more energy- not that he was short of it, mind. He wondered how much he had missed. What had happened in the war. Who had died. Who was alive. It had been three years. A lot can happen in three years. He sighed.

Molly received an an owl forty-five minutes after Sirius had awoken. Despite the two never getting on well, she was extremely delighted to have him back, even though it was unlikely to be toward her benefit. She immediately wrote to Arthur, the twins and Bill and Fleur to announce the news before Apparating with Teddy, Ginny, Eva and Charlie following suit.

Andromeda Tonks was greeted at her house by an owl sitting upon her table after shopping at 12:58 that afternoon. Setting down the bags, she opened the envelope and read tiredly through it. Her grey eyes, which had been dull ever since the death of her husband, brightened instantly. After reading through the letter twice more, she sent her bags to pack themselves in the kitchen and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Tonks, Harry, Remus and Hermione sat in the living room, each with a cup of tea in their laps. No-one could get the smiles off their faces.

Hermione was humming cheerfully.

Harry was tapping a tune on his leg.

Tonks had her head nestled into Remus' chest.

Remus had his arm wrapped around Tonks.

Hearing a knock at the door, Hermione placed her cup on the coffee table and walked to open the door. But Sirius was already there.

He smiled down at her, to which she smiled back. The two opened the door together, to see Andy. She immediately wrapped her arms around her cousin, holding him in a tight embrace.

Sirius grinned and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head "How's my favourite cousin been?" He smiled.

"Struggling..." She murmured, pulling back "But we'll talk later."

He nodded and led her in, Hermione shutting the door behind him.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"That'd be lovely." Andromeda nodded, offering a smile.

The bushy-haired girl nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"So is that the girl you always spoke about?" Andy asked.

Sirius nodded "Yeah."

"She's a bit young, Sirius..."

"I'm younger, too, you know!" He nudged her gently "Besides, you remember what I told you about her. She hasn't changed at all. And I haven't ever felt this way."

Andromeda smiled slightly, gave him a half hug and nodded "Just be careful. Now, where's my daughter?"

"Mum... I really doubt that they'll be expecting us to bring food..." Ron muttered as they approached a Muggle supermarket.

"The house has not been properly lived in for three years, Ronald. I think they would like someone a bit more celebratory than cups of tea." She said sharply "And I suggest that you do not speak about Lavender whilst Sirius and Hermione are around. And if he asks what has happened to you then on your head be it. Do any of you have any Muggle money?" She turned her head to Eva, Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny.

The Weasleys nodded but Eva, who was holding Teddy on her hip, nodded "I've got my debit card. I'll show you some stuff that'd be good." She smiled.

"Don't we need a... Tr-trolol... Trolololy...?" Ron asked.

"Trolley." Eva corrected, smiling "They'll be inside." Still holding Teddy on her hip, she led them in.

For the next half an hour, Eva pushed Teddy in the trolley, getting certain foods and drinks, explaining to Molly what they were.

At the checkout, she paid, Fred and George packing the bags.

Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Sitting in the living room, Sirius finally asked what he had missed. People answered him in a fragmented, non-chronological order.

"Voldemort had Horcruxes."

"Ted died."

"Snape killed Dumbledore."

"George lost an ear."

"Snape died."

"Fred almost died."

"We all almost died."

"Mad-Eye's dead."

"Molly killed Bellatrix. But..."

"Peter's dead."

"Your name's been cleared."

"Harry died."

Sirius blinked slowly, taking a few minutes to digest the information. "But... We won?"

Hermione nodded, sipping her tea "We won. Voldemort's dead."

He nodded slowly "And what about the Death Eaters?"

"Some are dead. Some alive. Some fled." She shrugged slightly, standing as the door was knocked at.

She walked out and opened it to a smiling Molly and Ginny, a mother-like Eva, a grumpy Ron, a laughing Fred and George, a gurgling Teddy and an exceptionally quiet and red Charlie. She smiled and welcomed them all in.

Everyone had moved to the dining table, as it was much larger. The Weasley clan, Hermione and Eva walked in.

Tonks smiled brightly, standing and taking Teddy, sitting him on the table in front of Sirius. "Meet Teddy. Teddy, meet Sirius."

Teddy immediately beamed, beating his fists together. His hair turned black and grew to the same length as Sirius', giggling.

Sirius's face melted into a warm smile as he pushed his chair back and scooped Teddy up onto his lap. He smiled lovingly down at him.

Teddy looked up at him, eyes wide "Ssssssiiiiirrrrrriiiiii." He cooed.

Tonks and Remus laughed as Sirius grinned, hugging Teddy tightly.

"Don't break him." Andy teased "I don't want my grandson crushed."

"I'm sure there'll be more." Sirius smirked at the Lupin couple.

Tonks rolled her eyes, nestling into Sirius.

Teddy clambered onto the table and crawled across the length, hair changing to the turquoise it normally was.

Everyone, apart from Molly and Eva sat at the table, Hermione next to Sirius.

She rested her head in his shoulder, smiling.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"I've missed you..." She murmured.

"I've missed you more." He said, placing a soft kiss to her head.

She smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

He grinned down at her, scooping her up and lifting her to his lap.

She leant into him "Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked gently, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really, 'Mione. You're here, so I'm more than fine."

She blushed delicately, causing him to grin.

"Lucius..." A ragged voice hissed "Get me food..."

**((A. N. I'm sorry that different places/ times etc haven't had different paragraphs, the format has been really difficult!))**


End file.
